


Teito's jealousness, Frau jealousness

by kitsunehanyou



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teito is jealous when Frau goes after women, and Frau is jealous when Teito's with his friends. what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teito's jealousness, Frau jealousness

Teito was sitting to Labrador's garden. He felt in peace here. But not today. That perverted bishop Frau went after a lady again, and he got jealous. Mikage was sick, and because he didn't know what to do when animals are sick he left it to Hakuren. Teito suddenly sighted.

"What's wrong, Teito – kun?"

"Oh, Castor – san. It's nothing. I'm just worried about Mikage. He caught a cold and I'm worried about him."

'I'm also jealous because Frau went lady hunting again but I can't do anything about it.'

"You're hiding something. Oh well, if you don't want to tell me I can't force you, but you should leave. Me and Labrador are having a little date here."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm going now."

"Teito – kun, you should tell Frau what you feel about him"

Teito's face got as red as a strawberry and Castor chuckled before he left. Teito run to the library as fast as he could, so he could read something that would make him forget Castor's commend. Hours passed when Teito left the library. He suddenly saw Frau collapsed and wet.

"Frau! What happened to you?"

He asked as he went to his side.

"I was drunk and suddenly, while I was in front of Razzete's home, I fell into the water and got wet."

"Frau you big idiot! Here, take my hand. I'll help you get to your room."

"Thanks brat."

'Thought I got drunk because of you. If you weren't so close with Mikage and Hakuren I wouldn't be jealous and I wouldn't have gone to drink.' Teito helped Frau to go to his room and lay to his bed. Suddenly Frau pulled Teito and kissed him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was sure that Teito wanted to run, so when Teito responded to the kiss he was surprised. He opened his eyes and saw that Teito had closed his eyes and that his cheeks were flushed. Frau asked for permission to enter his tongue to Teito's mouth and was surprised once again when Teito opened his mouth willingly. After a while they had to stop kissing because they were out of air. Teito putted his head to Frau's chest and tried to control his flush. He heard Frau's heart beating fast and Frau could feel Teito's heart beating fast too.

"Frau, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. I really love you, and seeing you with Hakuren and Mikage make me jealous."

"You don't have to be jealous. I love you too. Promise me one thing. You will never run after a lady again. You will only be with me."

"I will promise you only if you promise me that you won't love anyone else like you love me."

"I promise. Your turn."

"I promise too."

And then they sealed the promise with another kiss. That night Teito and Frau slept together. The next morning Hakuren was trying to make Teito answer him where he slept that night.

"I will not tell you."

"Teito slept in my room that night. I got drunk and because I fell into Razzete's home I caught a fever and he took care of me. Brat, come with me. I want to show you something."

"Frau! Where are you taking me?"

Fray didn't answer and just took Teito into his – Frau's – room. Teito saw that the room was filled with Teito's favorite flowers. He just stared amazed. The bed instead of having fowers had a cat costume. Teito turned scarlet.

"You are not expecting me to wear the costume do you?"

"You'll wear it. you'll look cute in it. Also, dont you have to tell me anything about the flowers?"

"Thanks. i loved your suprise. i love you."

"I love you too."

Frau and Teito shared another kiss. That night, when Hakuren made the mistake of going to say goodnight to Frau, he heard Teito's moans and the sounds of sex. Also, he smelled the smell of sex. Hakuren was still scarlet when he was at their room - Teito's and Hakuren's -. The next day, he couldnt help but turn scarlet when he saw either Frau or Teito.


End file.
